


Hidden In Plain Sight

by sparklingjaguar



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M, Hinami doesn't know Kaneki, Tokyo Ghoul AU, attack on titan s1 spoilers, fem reader - Freeform, reader is Hinami's sister, tokyo ghoul s1 spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2019-09-25 11:40:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17120675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklingjaguar/pseuds/sparklingjaguar
Summary: Running.It's all I can remember. Running from the relentless doves.Maybe it will be different in the military...





	1. Running

**Author's Note:**

> People seemed to like the last Levi fic I wrote and I had the idea for this one.  
> I think this might be a longer story than the other things I've written, so enjoy!
> 
> (This chapter is just kind of a prologue)

   Y/n's Pov

 

   "Hinami please!" I whispered to my sister as I tried to pull her. "Snap out of it or they'll get us as well!"

 

   "B-but what... what about mom..."

 

   "She's gone Hinami," I cried as the doves got closer, "and she's not coming back. But they're going to find us, so let's go." 

 

   Tears streaming down both our faces, we ran through the alleyway taking a moment to look at our mother's body, the only mourning the situation allowed. The heavy pounding of our hearts was matched only by the relentless footsteps behind us, and I tried desperately to keep going despite the overwhelming grief.

 

_"Hinami needs you. Be there for her."_

   My mother's final words echoed through my mind.

 

    _For Hinami._

   

   I stopped abruptly and turned to face the doves.

 

   Hinami tugged at my hand in terror. "Y/n? I'm scared... we have to go quickly!" I turned to her, still painfully aware of the people approaching, and knelt down in front of her.

   "It's all going to be okay. Mom told me to protect you, so I will. You trust me, right?" She nodded hesistantly.

 

   Four doves reached us and pointed their weapons.

 

   "Just stay behind me, Hinami."

 

   I stood up to face them and, as I did so, a warm crimson glow erupted from my back...

 

 

    **Levi's POV**

 

   

   I stared in exhaustion at the heap of paperwork on my desk. It wasn't the right time to do it, just after an expedition, but there weren't many other options at the minute.

 

   As I got started, I heard a knock at the door and sighed, exasperated. 

   "State your purpose."

   "I'm bringing news of the expedition from the commander, sir."

   "Come in then."

 

   The cadet came in and soluted, which I waved off. "What is it then?"

   "Commander Erwin has stated that there isn't to be another exterior expedition until the formations have been suitably reorganised and the surviving soldiers are in an appropriate state."

   "What was the casualty count this time?"

   "I believe we got lucky this time, sir. There were only ten soldiers dead and sixteen injured."

   "Right. Any news from the inner walls?"

   "I believe there was another ghoul attack inside Wall Rose. Four doves were found dead a couple of days ago."

   I sighed again. "It just doesn't fucking end does it?"

   "I'm afraid not, sir."

   "You're dismissed."

 

   These fucking ghouls... they just don't stop...

 


	2. Last Resort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We were all alone now...

 

   I stood in the silent alleyway, panting and shaking from adrenaline, surrounded by bodies.

 

   I turned to see Hinami.

 

   "What have you done Y/n?"

   "I'm protecting you. They were killers."

   "But you're a killer too." My eyes widened in shock. "You killed those people. You're... you're a monster!"

   I reached out to her. "Hinami please-"

   "Don't touch me! Leave me alone!"

 

 

   I jolted up to see Hinami kneeling down next to me, sobbing. It was... it was a dream.

 

   "Hinami?" She looked up at me and threw her arms around my neck.

   "You're okay! I thought I'd lost you too..." I hugged her back tightly and looked around.

   "Where are we?"

   "I don't really know. You weren't really thinking after you fought the doves and we just... ran. We stopped here and y-you passed out. I thought... I thought you were gone."

   Tucking a stray bit of hair behind her ear, I smiled sadly. "I'll always be here Hinami. But you're not... mad at me are you?"

   "Why would I be?"

   "I-I killed them. I'm a monster..."

   She hugged me again. "You didn't have a choice and I know you were just protecting us." She sniffed. "What are we going to do now though? Mom is... gone."

   "I know," I sighed, trying to blink the tears away. "We can't give up though, understand? She died for us and we can't throw that away..."

   Hinami nodded. "I love you Y/n."

   "I love you too Hinami."

 

   ~time skip~

 

   Hinami and I had managed to find our way out of the maze of alleys to find ourselves in a small town. I assumed we were on the interior of Wall Rose, since Maria had been decimated. Now that we were here though, I didn't know what we were going to do...

   There was the option of looking for somewhere to stay, but we didn't exactly have any money, so that place would likely be on the streets. There was that, or we could try to sneak into the refugee shelter. 

 

   I was a wanted criminal now and, though they didn't know what I looked like, I tried to keep my head down as we made our way through the flood of refugees from Wall Maria. Gripping Hinami's hand tightly, I pushed through the crowd until we got to a kind of courtyard, still full of people, but much less busy. I sat down against the wall and put my head in my hands. 

   "Y/n?"

   "Mm?"

   Hinami sat down next to me and curled into my side. "I don't like this place... it's scary..."

   I wrapped an arm around her. "I know it is. I'm still here though, you don't need to be afraid."

 

   Glancing around, my eyes landed on a poster advertising... what looked like the military forces. From what I could tell, food, water, shelter was all provided, plus... 

   Protection for family.

 

   I looked down at Hinami, then back up at the poster. 

 

   "I'm going to make things better for us."


	3. I'm Doing This For You...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm doing this for your sake Hinami...
> 
> For our mother...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey... so...  
> random inspiration to write and it's the first time I've had inspiration for months so...  
> sorry for not uploading but we're here now

   

    **Y/n's POV**

 

  After attempting to get some sort of rest in the crowd of refugees to no avail, I stood up to stretch my legs. I looked back at Hinami's sleeping form briefly but decided she was safe by herself for a little while.

 

   I took a walk to clear my thoughts and remove myself from the bustling hoard of people; I had a lot to consider.

   The military.

   On one hand, Hinami would be safe and wouldn't have to worry about finding food. She knew where to find Kaneki if she desperately needed help.

   On the other hand, I could be killed. Whether it was by the titans or by the humans for discovering what I am, I would be putting myself in danger.

 

   I couldn't let my own needs come in front of Hinami.

   I need her to be safe, no matter the cost.

   That's what our mother would've wanted, right?

 

   I was going to have to sign up... it was Hinami's only chance of a successful life in this world.

 

 

   Early in the morning, just as the first pale beams of sunlight stretched out over the horizon, I returned to the refugee camp. Fortunately I was able to get in and out without being noticed and, when I came back, I sighed with relief to see my sister still sleeping soundly. I sat down next to her and her eyes flickered open.

   "Morning..."

   She smiled a little and hugged me. "How did you sleep?"

   I couldn't help but smile at her consideration for me, but it quickly dropped when I realized that would only make it more difficult for me to leave her. "I slept... alright..."

   "Y/n..." Her face dropped. "Is everything ok?"

 

   Before I could respond, we heard the loud call of a soldier from the Garrison Regiment. "All of you, listen up! In one hour's time there will be soldiers from the Military Police and Scouting Regiment arriving here. If you wish to sign up for the military then you will be inspected and immediately taken for training. If you have any family members remaining here then they will be protected and provided for."

   A nervous mumble passed through the crowd and I put my arm around Hinami. "Everything's fine..."

 

   

    **Levi's POV**

 

   

   "A field trip? Just what I fucking needed..." I mumbled. 

   Erwin glared at me slightly. "It won't be for long Levi. It's just to find any potential recruits, that's all."

   I rolled my eyes and stood up. "Whatever. Let's get this over with."

 

   Before long, Erwin and I were being taken to areas around the interior, checking for anyone that was mad enough to sign up.

   I groaned at the prospect of having to talk to more people. "Where are we going next?"

   Erwin checked his list. "You'll be relieved to know it's the last place. We're headed for the refugee camp a little further north, though I doubt anyone there will want to join. They have enough to deal with besides joining the military."

   "Tch. I guess so..."

 

   When we arrived, I reluctantly followed the commander into the camp. We were met with a deafening silence and a hundred pairs of eyes as we entered.

   People shuffled back, looked away, tried not to be noticed.

 

   One of the Garrison Regiment soldiers stepped forward and spoke to the crowd. "Is there anyone here today willing to join?"

 

   Nothing but silence.

 

   I was about to roll my eyes and make another sarcastic comment when someone towards the back caught my eye. It was a young girl, looking to be in her twenties, hesitantly making her way to the front. As she pushed through the crowd, her steps seemed to gain more confidence. She approached us and calmly introduced herself.

   "My name is Y/n L/n. I would like to join the Scout Regiment." 

   She looked at me and Erwin, a glint of nervousness in her eyes. I raised an eyebrow at Erwin and he nodded. 

   I took a step towards her. "Why? What makes you want to join?"

   Her voice trembled slightly. "I... I want to protect my sister. I want to give her a future." She looked down and I felt a pang of sympathy for her.

   "I guess that's as good a reason as any..." 

 

   Just as Erwin was about to speak, we heard a small voice from the crowd.

   

   "Y/n! Don't leave!" 

   I watched as a little kid pushed her way through to the front and wrapped her arms around the girl's waist.

   The girl looked down and crouched down to face the kid. "I know you're scared Hinami... but we'll make it... both of us..."

   The younger girl started crying. "Why do you have to leave?"

   "They'll keep you safe... you won't have to struggle anymore. Our mother wanted you to have a good life, so if that means I have to give up mine, then I will..."

 

   Erwin stepped forward. "I take it this is your sister?"

   She nodded and I could see the tears forming in her eyes. "Will she be safe?"

   "I will do everything in my power to ensure that..."

   Y/n nodded and looked back to her sister. "You don't have to worry. I'll be ok... I promise..."

 

   I watched as her sister opened her mouth to object, but nodded and backed away a little.

   She looked back at us and my gaze met her e/c eyes.

   

   "Welcome to military training brat..."


End file.
